Al's Injury and Ed's Pain
by White Hair and Violet Eyes
Summary: CONTINUATION FROM TEARS OF ETERNAL DARKNESS! READ FIRST THEN THIS! The Homunculi have never been able to keep Ed down for long, but what if they found a way to stop him dead in his tracks without even laying a finger on him?
1. Edward Elric Shocked?

**Hello! Just wanted to introduce myself as I am continuing this story from **_**Tears of Eternal Darkness**_** and I also wanted to let all of you know that this is only the second story that I have ever written, so please be kind to me! :P**

**I am currently ending a story and beginning its sequel soon, so maybe after reading this chapter, ... you could ... oh, I don't know ... perhaps ... maybe ... check it out for me? And tell me if I am doing a good job and should consider continue my hobby for writing stories?**

**Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy this continuation of Al's Injury and Ed's Pain!**

**Also! I do not own anything related to Fullmetal Alchemist! Or the plot line created by _Tears of Eternal Darkness_! Only the plot line that continues from this chapter on!**

**Please read, enjoy and review before you leave!**

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

It was almost midnight and Ed still seemed to have trouble falling asleep again. It has happened lately; for three days now, Ed has not gotten a full night's sleep. No matter how many prescribed sleeping pills from the hotel doctors Ed took every 12 hours, no matter how much time the brothers spend to silence the room from outside or how much Al did NOT move his armor during the night, Edward Elric was becoming more and more sleep deprived.

"I wish I could do something to help you brother," Al thought as his brother once again turns over on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable place in the hotel room. His head bows down and his eyes dim as he feels helpless to aid his brother with his sleepless nights.

Al sat on the floor beside Ed's bed as the younger boy tries to fall asleep for once in the last four nights. Al wrecks his head around silently for any other way to help his brother fall asleep when he heard a hard knock on the door.

He got up to answer it and as his armor rattled as he walked towards the closed-door, Ed sits up on the bed and, clearly frustrated by the sound of his voice, complains, "I don't know why I bother anymore, Al. If I can't get sleep, I might as well spend time researching some leads I have!"

The room is silent just before the door is kicked off its hinges and hits Al, forcing him to topple over the couch right in front of the door and on the ground behind it, unbinding his helmet from the rest of his body. Ed yells as he holds the back of his head in agony and topples out of the bed wriggling in pain as a sharp pain crossed the back of his neck and head. As the pain fades, he glimpses two figures standing in the lite doorway.

The first one had a skinny hourglass figure with a seemingly big bust (aka boobs! DUH!) with a black dress and hair to match it. Her violet eyes with a slit as the pupil gleamed with malice at the scene in front of her and the other person didn't look any friendlier. The person looked like a male but after you see the clothes he/she was wearing, the smaller and wiry person looked more like a confused cross-dresser with the shorts-skirt and tank top to show off as much skin up top as possible.

The two brothers recognized the both of them immediately as they have met at previous battles beforehand. The tall woman with her breasts practically falling out of the top of her dress was Lust and the other was Envy and they were homunculi. A group of people that always seemed to turn up at the worst possible time and Envy seemed to have a score to settle with Edward that was unknown to the older brother.

They stood, or in Ed's case, sat there for a moment, staring at each other until Envy leaped forward to grapple with Edward while he was in a vulnerable position. Meanwhile, Lust took the moment to threaten Alphonse with an extended fingernail to his blood seal. He froze on the spot and could only look on as the struggle between the teenager and other being struggle for control.

Envy manages to grab Edward's hair with one hand and force him to his knees while holding his wrists behind his back with the other. Edward struggles but as Lust says aloud, "If you want your brother to remain in this world any longer, I suggest you quiet down and listen to us, Fullmetal."

Edward's eyes widen to the size of tea cups and his pupils shrink to pencil points. With a wrench from Envy to his hair and Lust's fingernail moves ever closer to his younger brother's blood seal behind his helmet, he relents and sags in Envy's hold.

His short bangs cover his eyes and he whispers to the now-quiet room, "What do you want?" Envy just lets him drop to the floor with a sadistic grin. He whirls around to look at Envy and then glances at the others in the room.

He questions to two beings, "What? I'm listening! So what do you want to tell me?!" Envy only chuckles before Lust answers. "We were told to give you a warning and to tell you something very interesting we learn on this recent trip of yours."

Edward seems wary of what is was that they learned then something pops into his brilliant young mind. "Did you cause that knife wound to appear on me?!"

Envy gives a low whistle and grunts, "Hoodoo! He is smart. I guess you aren't as dumb as I thought you were. As a matter of fact, that **was** us but not us." Edward turns and gives off a confused look, trying to grasp how that answered his question.

Lust speaks now to the young state alchemist, "We learned of an alchemical reaction that can actually transfers the pain and agony of one soul to another without any cost to the user of the alchemy. And it just happens that it is being used on you, young Elric."

Al gasps in shock as Edward is dumbfounded with this information. His mind grinds out everything that happened on the last mission. Nothing comes up until he remembers what occurred mere seconds before he was injured. His golden eyes widen in understanding, and as he does, Lust smirks and nods,"Yes, young alchemist. Say out loud and tell your brother whose pain and agony you are feeling now."

Al turns slightly to Lust in confusion and then angles back towards his brother, who is shaking on his hands and knees like a broken animal, and seemingly shaking his head. It looked like he was trying to shake the information out of his mind like bats in a bell tower.

The giant armor boy asks his smaller and older brother, "Ed, what are they talking about? Whose pain are you feeling right now?" Ed stops moving for a moment and murmurs something that Al couldnt' hear.

Al's voice sounds close to begging as he asks Edward what he said. Ed slowly lifts his head and Al sees that his eyes were full of tears and trying not to cry in front of his brother and worst enimies. Al tries again and again to comprehend what his brother discovered about the situation that he couldn't figure out. He is about to ask again when Ed turns his face fully towards Alphonse and replies, "Its yours, Al." Al's eyes widen a fraction and questions, "What?"

Ed looks at him with understanding and acceptance. "It was the knife, Al. The knife from the street performer. That knife wound on my hand matched your wound in the armor. It didn't hit me but it hit you Al. Do you understand?"

Al's gasp in shock and understanding was all that was needed for Ed as he finally spoke the truth out loud since discovering the cause of his recent aliments.

"You had the knife injury, Alphonse. And I received the pain that you would have felt from a knife cutting through your hand when the knife was not anywhere near my hand."

He glances down at the still bandaged hand and finishes, "From your injury to your soul and into my soul and then physically pain from that injury; I feel all _your_ pain now."

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

**Thanks again for reading and just to let you know I stayed up until midnight getting this chapter done and I still have to study for two exams next week AND go to a full-day track meet tomor- Today actually! So, . . . :):):) YOU'RE WELCOME! :):):)**

**Anyway, I hope I can get the next chapter done before school tomorrow morning but if not, PLEASE do not kill me because I am a very busy college student and it is just as bad as high school and middle school schedules. Just hang tight and I will have it up as soon as humanly possible!**

**Yours truly,**

**White Hair and Violet Eyes**

**WH&VE**


	2. Flame's Suspicions & the First Doorway

**Hello again, faithful readers to this story! Thank you for joining this story again as I continue on with the Elric Brothers new task at hand.**

**Just to let you new readers know (FYIFYIFYI), this story is based and continues on from _Tears of Eternal Darkness_'s version of Al's Injury and Ed's Pain. So if you don't want to be totally lost, read their chapters first before looking at my first chapter, OR IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE AT ALL!**

**!REVIEWERS!**

**KokOroxGuardian - - Thanks for being the first reviewer and for giving thanks for the hard work on that first chapter! :) I appreciate that A LOT!**

**Amber - - sorry for the confusion _Tears of Eternal Darkness_ is the WRITER that I adopted this story from ... so find that under AUTHORS and then read the chapters they have before reading any further, K? SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION AND I HOPE U WERE NOT CONFUSED FOR LONG!**

**To Victorious-Mind and SaberOfCoxai - HERE YOU GO!**

**TearsofEternalDarkness - I won't let you down! :)**

**Also! I do not own anything related to Fullmetal Alchemist! Or the plot line created by _Tears of Eternal Darkness_! Only the plot line that continues from the last chapter and on!**

**Please read, enjoy and check out the review box below before you leave!**

* * *

:) :) :) :) :) :) _COLONEL ROY MUSTANG_ :) :) :) :) :) :)

It was already eleven o' clock that evening and Colonel Roy Mustang was just finishing up the last of his papers for the day. "_This is such a pain; all people have to do it write it down, read over it a few times and then burn the piece of crap and report everything in person instead of giving it to their superiors!_" He thought as he saluted the last of his workers for the night. His Lieutenant, Hawkeye, was placing her black outer coat on her arm ready to take the Colonel home.

As the two officers exited the building, an attendant ran up to the two of them, saying that there was a call for the Colonel in the main office and that it was urgent. Roy sighed and with his over worked hands and eyes, he made his way to the desk and took the call for him.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, who am I speaking to?"

There was no response on the other end. "Hello?"

Still no response. "I'm hanging up now."

There was a clatter on the other end and Roy waits as he hears the phone being picked up and someone with a weary and gruff voice answer, "Hello?"

Roy was angry now; he had worked, actually worked reading every scrap of paper in his office and signing each one of them without falling asleep for the last ten hours and he was at his last leg now. A red annoyed mark appears on his forehead and Hawkeye notices it but does not interfere. This was the Colonel's business, not hers.

He almost snapped into the telephone's speaking piece, "Who is this speaking and what did you need me for?!"

There was a stunned silence on the other side before the gruff voice says, "Look buddy, I was just walking by when I saw someone run off into the alleyway after dropping this phone on its chord. I didn't see who it was but they had a sick smile on their face when they heard your voice though."

Roy was taken back and then his eyes narrowed more before asking the man to say where he was with the phone and to stay there until he arrived at the scene. The man agreed and soon enough, Hawkeye and Mustang were pulling up near a phone booth with a light post stationed above it.

There was a man about thirty years old standing outside the booth with a bored expression on his face. Roy steps outside the cab with Hawkeye following. The man sees them and his eyes seem to widen in a little surprise to see a well-known state alchemist from the military base standing in front of him.

Roy got through the questionnaire reasonably quickly without any confusion. The man had seen a medium-sized man standing in the booth talking on the phone. He was wearing a long black trench coat and a wide brim hat that covered his face but not the black, almost seemingly dark green hair the laid against his back when he hunched over the phone box.

After seeing that Roy was still at Headquarters, Roy was told he quickly dropped the phone, ran across the deserted street and darted into the closest alleyway. The witness then confirms that after the suspect ran off, he made his way to the phone to hang it up when he heard the Colonel's voice on the other end.

"After that, this all happened." The man shrugs his shoulders and, after Roy thanks him again for his coöperation and information, he heads home like he was doing half an hour earlier. Roy watches him for a moment before turning to stare at the alleyway the suspect had gone down. He walks across the street to see a bundle of cloth at the entrance of the dark and damp area.

Roy picks it up and sees that it is a large trench coat like the one the witness says the suspect was wearing. "_This is suspicious. First they call, then they seem happy about me being at the office and then they run off and in the process, throw all their outer clothes off? I don't like this one bit."_

Roy turns to Hawkeye and she seems a bit worried at the situation as well with a slightly tightened muscle by her mouth and eyes. He says they are heading back to the office for a few things and then tells Hawkeye that once they were there, "I want to you to call in all the officers that came in and saw me today, including Fullmetal, alright?"

She responds with a, "Yes, sir" and with that, they climb back into the cab they came in and make their way back to Central Command, hearts and minds heavy with suspicion and distrust of what was going on in the city they occupied.

:) :) :) :) :) :) _ELRIC BROTHERS _:) :) :) :) :) :)

Alphonse Elric thought to himself as the occupants sit, stand or crouch in silence, _"No... this can't be happening! How can one person's pain be sent to someone else?! How is that even possible in the Laws of Alchemy?"_

His brother across the room from him was thinking the same thing but he was not taking it as calmly or as quietly as his larger and younger brother. "How is that even possible?" he yells at the woman standing behind Al with an extended fingernail near the spot where his brother's blood mark was located inside his armor.

Lust merely flicks a piece of ebony hair out of her face, even though it fell back in that place a moment later, and replied, "It doesn't matter how it works, only that it does and now you know about it so we have leverage over you and your younger brother."

Edward gasps in realization at this as he sees that with this alchemy working on both; Ed subjected to physical wounds inflicted from Al and Al subjected to mental and psychological pain of his body hurting his brother and not himself. It was a win-win for the homunculi and no way out if any pain was inflicted to Al's body; in any way, shape, form or fashion.

Ed drops his head in defeat and asks them, "What do you want from us then? If this is what you wanted us from the beginning? For us to coöperate and force us do what you have to do and get what you want?"

Envy grins sadistically as he pulls Ed up from the ground by his hair again. Ed grunts in pain but doesn't struggle as he sees Lust aiming for his brother's seal again. Envy pulls him straight up to a point where he can neither kneel or crouch properly and whispers evilly into his ear, "We just want you to know this. Just that if you decide to leave Central on a mission again and your brother ends up hurt again. Remember this, there is nothing ... **NOTHING** ... to stop this pain from happening on a larger scale if your brother gets torn apart too much."

Edward seems to lose all resistance at that statement and droops with no life in him and then stiffens as he feels a slight pressure at the back of his neck. He glances at his brother and sees that Lust had put more pressure on the finger that was held against Al's 'neck' of his armor. Ed grimaces and stiffly says to her, "I get the point. Just stop it." Lust merely smiles and retracts her fingers.

She stands and motions for Envy and he let's go of Ed's golden braid and he falls to his hands and knees while his younger brother rushes over to check on his brother. He checks him over and just sees that he is in his meditative state, where he hears and sees nothing except what he is reviewing in his mind. Al glances at the doorway and sees Envy glaring at Ed like he could rip his head off now and be happy with his immortal life.

Fortunately, he only grins happily and says, "Tell the Colonel of yours that the same could have happened to him if he wasn't at the office tonight. Later, shorty and metal mouth!"

Edward doesn't even stir from his state and that is what scares Alphonse the most as the teen immortal shuts the door on them, leaving them in the moonlit room they were in mere minutes ago. Al tries and fails to get Ed to respond but all he does is slowly retreat into himself and slowly drifts off to a deep sleep in Al's arms. Al sighs and carefully, as to not wake up his sleeping brother, stands up and places him on the bed, pulling the covers over him.

_"I'm glad he was able to get to sleep ... but I wish it didn't have to be like this. He was worried about me already and this only adds to the fact that if I get hurt, he could get killed if I am not careful enough. He doesn't deserve this. I would gladly take on all the pain he feels if I could only feel a little touch or pain!"_ The metal boy dips his head and his eyes dim as he drifts into a unconscious state, the only time in his life since their transmutation that he could experience something other than the regular no sense of touch, taste or sleep.

If only he knew that his brother was already in a nightmare across from the small room from his slumbering form.

:) :) :) :) :) :) _EDWARD'S __DREAM_ :) :) :) :) :) :)

_Edward is walking through a long hallway; each side has four doors on each side; all ranging colors from the rainbow: from the darkest door furthest away from him and the whitest pure door right beside him. He's confused with the way his dreams took him tonight. He usually slept a dreamless sleep and that was usually interrupted by a nightmare about Mom or Alphonse being gone or taken away. It was even more rare because he had not slept a good hour of sleep the last few nights._

_"Maybe my body is just adjusting to the lack of sleep by falling into a deeper sleep mode than I have been before." He thinks as he reaches out for the white door on his right with his fleshy right arm. He usually dreams with all his limbs intact so this didn't surprise him at all. What did surprise him however was that when he reaches out and touches the white door's knob a wonderful memory comes back to him._

**_PURE WHITE DOOR'S MEMORY_**

_Alphonse and him were racing up the hill leading to Winry's house. Mom was walking behind them slowly as she always did and laughed as they raced each other up the driveway and halfway up the steps ... only for both to be tackled to the ground again by the dog that guarded the house they were racing into. Both shout at the same time, "DEN! GET OFF!" The black and white dog obliges only after throughly covering both with saliva and spit from his rolling tongue._

_By the time they recover, though not spit free, the two occupants of the house are laughing at the two boys as their mother joins them near the bottom steps of the house they were traveling to. A girl their age was hysterically trying to catch her breath as her blonde hair whips as she leans over and back again, her sea blue eyes screwed shut by the giddy emotions rolling inside her chest and stomach. Her grandmother standing a few feet by the door smiling manically as the dog faithfully comes by her and gives a bark saying, "No intruders, just the two male boys that come over and play with my young female charge and older female master."_

_Both boys give their best efforts to not laugh but find it impossible as their mother is standing right behind them and failing miserably at keeping a calm expression at her two boys being licked to death by the dog. They all end up laughing before making their way inside for a supper including one of the boy's enemies, the white substance obtained from a cow, MILK!The rest of the night is filled with laughs, playful arguments and a moment of silence as the boy realizes that he just drank from the milk bottle before screaming and yelling in pain at the thought of drinking 'the most horrible drink ever imagined and created by the human race!'_

**_PURE WHITE DOOR'S MEMORY END_**

_Ed recoils as the vision ends and sees that the door's internal light has faded slightly but not fully as the light regains its full glow a moment later. "What the hell was that? I completely forgot about that evening since Mom died ... why is it behind this door?" He glances around again and sees that the further he goes down the hall, the darker the colors become until the last door. This door seems to suck all the colors from the entire hallway out as the door is almost nothing but a black hole of nothing._

_Ed swallows and he takes one step forward to open the next door: a semi-white door like the last one but a tinge of red is given to give it a pink hue. As his fingers barely grasp the door's handle, he feels his mind pulling him out of this deep sleep and back towards the real world. He struggles but in vain as he is wrenched out of the new, strange dream that has become a mind-boggling puzzle to him._

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

* * *

**OKAY! TWO CHAPTERS DOWN AND SO MANY TO GO! Tell me what you think and I will try to improve an what I have and what I should include! I LIKE TO HEAR WHAT READERS WANT TO READ ABOUT AND TRY TO INTEGRATE IT INTO MY STORIES! Let me know through your review(s) below! :)**

**Well, I can certainly say that I may be offline for a little while but I will work on this every chance I get between my classes, track practice and track meets! please give me whatever comes to mind, good or bad!**

**Your ever faithful writer,**

**White Hair and Violet Eyes**


End file.
